Geschichten die ein Leben erzählen
by Nirvanya
Summary: Ein kleiner Einblick in eine Beziehung zwischen House und Cameron
1. Eindeutige Symptome

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an House MD. Außerdem verdiene ich mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Geschichten die ein Leben erzählen  
****Eindeutige Symptome**

Bereits seit sie am Morgen das Besprechungszimmer betreten hatte verfolgte sein Blick sie. Sie verhielt sich so wie immer, aber doch etwas anders als sonst. Es waren die Kleinigkeiten, die ihn stutzig werden ließen. Vielen anderen wären sie nicht aufgefallen, doch ihn machten sie nachdenklich.

Seufzend beugte er sich nach vor und drückte auf die Playtaste seines iPods. Rhythmisch warf er seinen rot-grauen Ball gegen die Wand und fing ihn wieder. Ohne drauf zu achten, was er tat.

Eigentlich sollte er über ihren neuen Fall nachdenken, ein kleiner Junge mit fokalen Anfällen, jedoch keinerlei Hinweise auf Epilepsie oder sonstige neurologische Krankheiten. Ihr Verhalten beschäftigte ihn viel mehr. Wie sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen eingesetzt hatte, dass er ihn behandeln sollte. Und nachdem er endlich zugesagt hatte, kam sie heute zu spät zur Arbeit. Wobei sie sonst immer als erste hier war, Kaffee kochte und seine Post erledigte.

Heute hatte Chase Kaffee gekocht. Er hatte nichts davon angerührt. Weise Vorraussicht. Formans Gesichtsausdruck war ihm genug gewesen.

Er drehte die Musik lauter. Es half ihm sich zu konzentrieren. Und das musste er jetzt. Wobei er nicht sicher war, welchen Fall er dringender lösen wollte. Den des jungen oder ihren.

Automatisiert griff er nach der Pillendose und warf zwei Vicodin ein. Im Moment konnte er die Schmerzen noch weniger gebrauchen. Wen er nur wüsste was los war. Sie hatte heute morgen blass gewirkt. Nun, sie war schon immer blass gewesen, aber heute war es ihm besonders aufgefallen. Es war nicht diese Schneewittchenblässe. Sie war das Puzzle, dass er zusammensetzten musste.

Wieder flog der Ball gegen die Wand, doch dieses Mal prallte er in eine andere Richtung ab. Es passierte selten, aber hie und da kam es vor. Langsam rollte der Ball zur Tür.

Just in diesem Moment ging Cuddy vorbei. Wie durch ein Wunder schickte sie in jedoch nicht in die Klinik, sonder ging einfach an seiner Bürotür vorbei. Ihm war es nur recht so. Diese Lappalien welche die Patienten als schwere Krankheiten bezeichneten konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.

_Darf ich etwa nicht auch einmal zu spät kommen? _

Diese Gereiztheit. So untypisch für ihr sonst so sanftes Wesen. Und die Stimmungswechsel. Er war kein Mensch, dem die Stimmungen anderer wichtig waren, doch bei ihr es ihm aufgefallen. Sie hatte nicht wie sonst nett gelächelt, sondern hatte beinahe gewirkt, als würde sie am liebsten jemandem an die Gugel springen.

er kleine Ball bewegte sich wieder über den Boden, als Wilson die Tür öffnete und in House' Büro trat. „Weibliche Patientin, Morgenübelkeit, Müdigkeit, Stimmungsschwankungen, Fressattacken. Differential Diagnose?"

„Was?", fragte Wilson, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte. House fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick. „Bist du denn taub? Patientin mit Morgenübelkeit, Müdigkeit, Stimmungsschwankungen, Fressattacken. Diagnose?" Wilson beugte sich nach vor um den Ball seines Freundes aufzuheben, doch House hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn liegen. Ich habe gehofft, Cuddy kommt später vorbei."

Wilson hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hoffst Cuddy kommt vorbei? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Diagnose, Wilson!" Genervt warf House den Ball nachdem er ihn von Wilson wiederbekommen hatte abermals gegen die Wand. Der Onkologe lachte leise. „Für so etwas braucht das Genie Doktor House wirklich mich? Das könnte selbst ein Medizinstudent lösen." Stoisch traf der kleine rot-graue Ball wieder und wieder die Mauer, während es außer der Musik die noch immer aus den Lautsprechern drang leise blieb.

„Was willst du hier?" Nach endlosen Sekunden sah House ihn wieder an. Doch der Blick schien durch seinen einzigen Freund hindurchzugehen, so dass sich auch Wilson umdrehte und durch die Glaswände in den angrenzenden Raum starrte. Cameron diskutierte wild gestikulierend mit Foreman und schien ihren Standpunkt vehement zu vertreten.

„Cameron? Du sprichst von Cameron?" Seufzend lehnte House such mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch. „Seit wann beobachtetest du sie?" Ohne irgendetwas an seiner Sitzposition zu ändern zuckte House kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Cameron war mittlerweile wieder verschwunden. Musik der Rolling Stones drang aus den Lautsprechern des iPods. „Weiß schon jemand offiziell darüber bescheid?"

House biss grimmig die Zähne zusammen. „Besser für sie wenn es außer ihr noch keiner weiß!" Verwundert sah Wilson seinem Freund in die Augen. Er wusste, dass House Cameron nicht gerne mit anderen Männern sah, aber dass er so offensichtlich feindselig war, passte in diesem Fall nicht zu ihm. So würde er doch tatsächlich zugeben müssen, etwas für sie zu empfinden. Außer…

„Nein! Sag mir, dass du nicht mir ihr geschlafen gast!" House grinste anrüchig, doch Wilson entging die kleine Spur Traurigkeit darin nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. House und Cameron. Vor seiner Nase. Ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Ohne dass sein Freund ihm davon erzählt hatte. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, dass er ihn deswegen auswutschte. Stattdessen sagte er: „Was wirst du tun?"

Schwungvoll erhob sich House aus seinem Sessel und griff nach seinem Stock. „Zuerst dafür sorgen, dass der Junge weniger Süßigkeiten isst und weniger Gameboy spielt, danach die drei Musketiere nach Hause schicken und Cameron einen Besuch abstatten."

Gesagt getan. Keine zwei Stunden später stand House vor der Treppe zu Camerons Wohnung. Noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Stufen überhaupt hinaufgehen sollte. Der Gedanke, dass er sch irrte, überkam ihn nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Jetzt rang er mit sich, ob er es auch wirklich wissen wollte. Das Für und Wider abwägend klingelte er an ihrer Wohnungstür. Er hörte das typische Ding-Dong und keine zehn Sekunden später hatte Cameron die Tür geöffnet.

„House?" Sie schien mehr als überrascht ihn zu sehen, doch es verwunderte ihn nicht. Erst vor knapp zwei Stunden hatte er sie nach Hause geschickt. „Was machst du hier?" Normalerweise war es immer Cameron, die zu House in seine Wohnung kam. Ihr machte es nichts aus, doch das er ohne Vorwarnung vor ihrer Wohnungstür machte, interessierte sie dennoch. Sie hatte sich längst an seine Marotten gewähnt. Dazu gehörte auch, dass er nur in seinem Bett schlafen wollte. Was blieb Cameron also anderes übrig als zu ihm zu kommen? ‚Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, muss der Berg eben zum Propheten.'

„Willst du mich vielleicht reinlassen?", fragte House, als Cameron noch immer keine Anstalten machte ihn in ihre Wohnung zu bitten. Mit einem leichten Hauch von Widerwillen trat sie zur Seite und ließ ihn in ihre Wohnung. Interessiert sah er sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt von einer leicht irritierten Cameron.

„Was willst du hier, Greg?" Am Türrahmen gelehnt blieb sie stehen. „Darf ich dich nicht besuchen", fragte er zurück und ließ sich auf ihre Couch fallen. In gemäßen Abstand von ihm blieb die junge Ärzten stehen. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie noch einmal, dieses Mal jedoch mit mehr Nachdruck, „Du machst nie etwas einfach so", fügte sie noch hinzu. House klopfte mit seinem Stock rhythmisch auf den Boden.

„Ich wollte mir dir reden?" „Mit mir reden?", wiederholte Cameron und ihr Blick wurde skeptisch. House wollte reden? „Das tust du doch sonst nur wenn man dich dazu zwingt." Ein Punkt an Cameron. „Jeder Mensch kann sich ändern", sagte er. Nun lachte Cameron leise. „Du bist nicht jeder Mensch, Greg!"

„Definiere jeder Mensch, und wie ich nicht jeder Mensch sein kann. Das ist ein Paradoxon, Allison." Gleichstand.

„Doch wir kommen vom eigentlichen Thema ab." Sein Blick verfolgte sie als sie sich vom Türrahmen abstieß und sich House gegenüber in einen Sessel setzte. „Okay. Dann rede?" Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Aufforderung. Er klopfte weiter mit seinem Stock unaufhörlich auf den Boden und machte sie damit beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Greg!" Es war eine Sache, dass er unangemeldet hier herkam und mit ihr reden wollte, und es nicht tat, aber musste er sie dermaßen in den Wahnsinn treiben? Sie seufzte. „Was willst du von mir?" House lachte leise. „Normalerweise würde es dich nicht stören, Gesellschaft von mir zu haben."

„Normalerweise willst du auch nicht mit mir reden." Ein weiterer Punkt für Cameron. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Wenn House nichts sagte, musste sie eben raten. „Willst du unser ‚wir schlafen miteinander aber führen keine Beziehung'- Ding beenden?" Er sah sie nur an und Cameron wurde unter seinem stechenden Blick unbehaglich.

Sie stand auf und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Küche, als House sagte: „Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?" Verwirrt blinzelte die junge Ärztin. „Was sollte ich dir sagen wollen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich dich nicht fragen." Bildete Cameron es sich ein, oder hörte sie einen gereizten Unterton? „Alle Menschen lügen, Greg. Du bist keine Ausnahme. Du weißt die meisten Antworten auf die Fragen die du stellst meist im Vorhinein. Zumindest reimst du dir eine Antwort zusammen. Also, was will ich dir sagen?"

„Ich glaube du willst es mir gar nicht sagen. Aber du solltest es. Außer du willst es mir verheimlichen und es abbrechen bevor ich irgendetwas davon bemerke…" Mit jedem Wort wurde er leiser und nagelte Cameron beinahe mit seinem Blick gest. Langsam wurde Cameron wütend. Sie atmete tief ein. „Greg. Entweder du sagst mir was du glaubst, was ich dir sagen soll, oder du gehst. Du weißt wo die Tür ist."

Schwer auf seinem Stock lehnend stand House auf und humpelte langsam Richtung Tür. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Cameron um. Die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick überraschte sie. „Wie wäre es damit, dass du schwanger bist? Aber wenn du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst, es mir nicht zu-"

„Was?" Ihr Ausruf unterbrach ihn. „Was was?" Mittlerweile hatte House den Gedanken einfach bei der Tür hinauszugehen wieder verworfen. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran sich jetzt absichtlich etwas dümmer zu stellen, als er eigentlich war.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Cameron runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte beinahe flüsternd ihre Frage, als wollte sie es gar nicht noch einmal hören.

"Dass es mich wundert, dass du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren-" Frustriert riss Cameron die Hände in die Höhe. Es war leichter einem Pferd tanzen beizubringen, als eine einzige vernünftige Antwort aus House herauszubringen, wenn er nicht wollte.

„Das davor", sagte die junge Ärztin, und mittlerweile war keinerlei Regung in ihren Zügen zu sehen. Kein Schock, keine Wut. Nichts. Nur beinahe Gleichgültigkeit. Doch House wusste es besser. In ihr waren die Gefühle mit großer Sicherheit am Toben. „Das du schwanger bist?", wiederholte er dann letztendlich, mit ebenjener Gleichgültigkeit, mir der Cameron ihn ansah. Sie nickte mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen. „Wie-"

Sie setzte zu einer Frage an, doch dieses Mal unterbrach House sie, und nicht umgekehrt. „Bist du Ärztin oder Schuhverkäuferin? Du verschreckst Chase und Foreman mit deinen Launen, isst, was dir in die Finger kommt, und übergibst dich."

„Nein!" Offensichtlich wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben. Zumindest noch nicht jetzt.

„Nein?" Einmal in seinem Leben wollte House auch einfach all das in Fragestellung wiederholen, was andere sagten. Es klappte eigentlich ganz gut. Nur gefiel es Cameron anscheinend genauso wenig, wie es ihm gefiel, wenn sie, Chase, Foreman oder ein Patient, besonders ein Patient es machte.

„Nein! Das kann-" Doch zum wiederholten Mal kam sie nicht dazu, auszureden.

„Kann es nicht sein? Bist du dir da sicher?" Panisch suchte Cameron ihren Autoschlüssel und war an House vorbei aus der Wohnung gelaufen, bevor er realisiert hatte, was gerade passiert war.

Langsam hinkte House in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas aus einem der oberen Schränke und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, würde er einen Scotch oder irgendeine andere Form von Alkohol bevorzugen, aber er wusste weder wo Cameron ihre Schätze lagerte, noch wollte er beim Durchsuchen ihrer Wohnung von ihr erwischt werden.

Als sie zehn Minuten mit einer kleinen Schachtel in der Hand wieder in die Wohnung gestürmt kam zischte sie House, der wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war nur ein „Verschwinde" zu und verbarrikadierte sich im Badezimmer.

Der Diagnostiker wusste es besser, als ihr zu folgen, doch als sie eine Viertelstunde später noch immer nicht wiedergekommen war, humpelte er langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie zögerlich Wer weiß welche Gegenstände sie finden würde, die sie nach ihm werfen konnte. Doch so weit schien es nicht zu kommen.

Wie ein Häuflein Elend saß sie am Boden, mit angezogenen Beinen an die Badewanne gelehnt und auf den Schwangerschaftstest in ihren Händen starrend. Für einen Augenblick wusste House nichts mit sich anzufangen, dann jedoch ließ er sich langsam neben Cameron auf den Boden sinken, immer darauf bedacht, sein Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten.

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um die Frau, der weiter Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ihre Wimperntusche weiter verschmierte. „Wie… ich… aber… Pille…" Behutsam zog House sie näher an sich heran. „Allison, bist du oder bist du keine Ärztin? Du weißt, dass es nicht 100 sicher ist." Cameron schluchzte weiter in sein T-Shirt, von House kritisch beäugt. „Können wir dann aufhören zu weinen? Du weißt, dass es an Gotteslästerung grenzt, wenn du dir an ‚The Who' dein Make-up abwischt, huh?" Cameron konnte nicht anders als Lächeln.

„Und schon sieht alles nicht mehr so düster aus." Auch House lächelte leicht. Ja, mittlerweile wusste er, was er tun musste, um sie zu etwas zu bringen. Sei es zu lächeln, sei es zu toben. Er kannte sie einfach. Deshalb war die Frage, die sie ihm jetzt stellte zu erwarten. „Willst du es behalten? Und jetzt hast du die Chance noch auszusteigen." Sie wollte es ihm Recht machen. 90 der Zeit.

House seufzte und strich ihr eine Strähne, sie sich in der Spur ihrer vergossenen Tränen gefangen hatte aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass mich alle für einen gefühlskalten Misantrophen halten und niemand mir zutrauen würde, dass ich Kinder mag. Sie können nichts für ihre Dummheit. Zumindest nicht bis sie erwachsen werden. Und mein eigenes Kind könnte ich darauf ansetzten Cuddy zu tyrannisieren."

Camerons Mundwinkel bogen sich noch einen Tick weiter nach oben. Das war einfach typisch House. Zumindest die Sache mit Cuddy. Sie hatte jetzt schon Mitleid mit ihrer Chefin. Würde House wahrmachen, was er sagte, würde ihm niemand mehr etwas anhaben können. Wer würde einem kleinem Kind schon böse sein? Auch wenn es der eigene Vater angestachelt hatte. Einige Minuten war es still zwischen den beiden. Bis er sagte: „Außerdem weiß ich, dass du niemals dein Kind töten könntest. Du würdest es vermutlich, wenn ich dich dazu drängen würde, aber du würdest ewig die Last auf deinen Schultern tragen. Selbst ich würde dir das nicht antun. So sadistisch ich auch wirke."

Er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Und sie war froh darüber. „Danke", murmelte Cameron in sein T-Shirt und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken. Nur mehr still bei dem Mann sein, den sie liebte.

„Wir schaffen das." Erschöpft hob Cameron ihren Kopf und sah House in die Augen. Sie sah nur die Wahrheit seiner Aussage darin. Oder zumindest das Versprechen, es zu versuchen.

„Versprochen?" Einen Moment zögerte er, bevor er erwiderte: „Versprochen."

**A/N: **Ich weiß noch nicht, vielleicht gibt es weitere Teile, solange es jemanden interessiert es zu lesen und ich dazu komme, es zu schreiben. Genug Ideen hätte ich noch. Wenn ich aber weiterposte, wird es keine Story im herkömmlichen Sinn, sondern eher eine Aneinanderreihung mehrerer Oneshots. Lg Nirvanya


	2. Laute Gedanken

**Laute Gedanken**

Sanft glitten seine Finger über ihren nackten Oberarm. Streichelten ihre weiche Haut, kitzelten sie. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er sie fest und er tappte abwesend einen Rhythmus auf ihrem Hüftknochen. Sie schlief friedlich an ihn gelehnt, die Stirnfransen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie sah entspannt aus. Und erschöpft. Immerhin war der Tag lange genug gewesen. Und ereignisreich. In – vermutlich – acht Monaten würde er Vater sein. Soviel war sicher. Aber würde er auch ein guter Vater sein? Das beste Vorbild hatte er nie gehabt. Was wäre, wenn er es ebenso wie sein Vater schaffen würde, dass sein Kind ihn verachten würde?

Er seufzte leise. Wer würde ihn freiwillig als Vater wollen. Einen drogensüchtigen. Verkrüppelten, alten Mann, der sich selbst über jeden anderen stellte und prinzipiell allen Menschen gegenüber feindselig war?

Die Frau an seiner Seite rührte sich leicht.

Die Frau an seiner Seite.

War sei das wirklich? Sie liebte ihn. Das wusste er. Das wussten alle. Was niemand wusste, war jedoch warum. Warum hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt? Früher oder später würden sie sich darüber in die Haare kriegen. Er würde sie provozieren. Und sie?

Sie würde es sich eine Weile gefallen lassen, bis sie wie ein Topf überkochte. Als würde sie seine negativen Gedanken fühlen, schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn. „Hör auf zu denken. Es stört mich beim Schlafen", murrte Cameron schlaftrunken. „Ich kann deine Gedanken beinahe hören." Sie hielt weiter die Augen geschlossen und House grinste.

„Was denke ich denn, huh?", fragte er scheinheilig. „Beinahe, Greg. Beinahe. Gib mir eine oder zwei Wochen um daran zu feilen, und ich kann Gedanken lesen. Aber es ist nichts Gutes, immerhin hält es dich vom Schlafen ab. Das heißt du bist morgen griesgrämiger als sonst und lässt es an Chase und Foreman aus. Und wenn du es an Chase und Foreman auslässt, fällt das auf mich zurück, und dann werde ich Wilson damit belästigen. Also, hör auf zu denken." Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran.

„Jimmy wird das verstehen." Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen zog Cameron eine Braue in die Höhe. „Mit dir als Freund braucht er eigentlich keine Feinde mehr."

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich auch meiner Seite stehen?" House stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen sah Cameron an, welche weiter friedlich wie Dornröschen neben ihm lag. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so in meinem Vertrag stand."

„Dann hast du anscheinend das Kleingedruckte nicht gelesen. Wie immer." Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. Worauf ließ sie sich hier nur ein? „Und so ist es wieder meine Schuld."

„Wessen Schuld sollte es sonst sein? Meine?" Cameron verzog den Mund. Wie konnte er immer so überheblich sein? Doch statt weiter nach einer Antwort danach zu suchen, sagte sie: „Hör einfach nur auf zu denken, und lass mich schlafen!" Die junge Frau atmete hörbar aus und kuschelte sich näher an House.

Wenn ihr früher jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie sich einmal an ihren Chef kuscheln, und er sich nicht darüber beschweren würde, hätte sie denjenigen in die Psychiatrie einweisen lassen. Wie sich die Dinge ändern konnten. Und so wie es im Moment aussah, würden sie es auch weiterhin mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit tun. Zumindest in den nächsten 12 Monaten würde sich sicher ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen. Und danach noch ordentlich durchgeschüttelt werden.

„Ich kann aber nicht schlafen, wenn man mich als Kuschelkissen missbraucht." Warum war Cameron klar gewesen, dass so etwas kommen musste? Sie grummelte leise. Das würde wahrscheinlich immer so weitergehen. Irgendwann würde er sie in den Wahnsinn treiben. Eher früher als später.

„Das wurde aber so im Vertrag festgelegt." Wie er ihr, so sie ihm. „Huh?"

„Vielleicht solltest du das Kleingedruckte lesen, Greg." Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Vermutlich war es so für alle beteiligten besser. Jedoch fing er wieder an, mit seinen Fingern auf ihre Haut zu trommeln. Genervt murmelte Cameron: „Ich kann auch nicht schlafen, wenn du mich als Trommel benützt."

House lachte leise und antwortete wenig überzeugend: „Das tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid." Um ehrlich zu sein, Cameron war nicht im geringsten davon überzeugt, dass er es auch nur im Ansatz so meinte, wie er es sagte. Ohne hinzusehen versuchte sie sein Handgelenk zu fassen zu bekommen. Doch er war schneller.

„Ich schon Abnutzungserscheinungen", schmollte sie und versuchte ihn so davon abzubringen. Damit brachte sie ihn jedoch nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Dann leg dich anders hin", flüsterte er und Cameron murrte genervt. Im Moment würde sie ihr Hab und Gut darauf setzten, dass er sie irgendwann in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und das eher früher, als später.

Trotzdem tat sie, was er vorgeschlagen hatte und legte sich auf die Seite, ihn mit sich ziehend und sich wieder an ihn kuschelnd. Cameron grinste, als sie spürte, wie er einen Arm wieder um sie legte. Es verging ihr jedoch, als seine Finger mit dem fortfuhren, was sie begonnen hatten.

„Du tust es immer noch. Und jetzt benützt du mich auch als Kuschelkissen", beschwerte sich die junge Frau weiter, erinnerte House dabei mehr denn je an ein kleines trotziges Kind, das etwas nicht bekam, was es wollte.

„Damit wirst du wohl oder übel leben müssen." Mit dem Schlag den Cameron ihm gegen den Oberarm verpasste, hätte er rechnen müssen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich noch nicht an die nicht sanftmütige Cameron gewöhnt.

„Hey, du schlägst doch nicht etwa einen Krüppel?", entrüstete er sich, doch Cameron kuschelte sich nur näher an ihn. Als wollte sie sich tatsächlich dafür entschuldigen. Oder auch nicht. „Du missbrauchst eine Schwangere als Trommel und Kuschelkissen." House grinste. Die nächsten Monate würden nicht langweilig werden, soviel war sicher. Oder die nächsten Jahre.

Es schien, als zögere House, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Glaubst du wir werden gute Eltern?" Cameron drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach, ihre Worte abwägend.

„Solange unser Kind später nicht US 5 hört, haben wir unseren Job gut gemacht." Wenn er sie damit nicht gestört hätte, hätte er sicher den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Nicht einmal vor Wilson. Oder schon gar nicht vor Wilson.

„Wie kannst du so ruhig sein?" Er war wenn er ehrlich war nicht einmal im Ansatz so ruhig wie sie, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Vater werden würde.

„Weil du es nicht bist." Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Sorry für die lange Unterbrechung, aber immer, wenn ich dachte, ja, das wird der zweite Teil, ist mir noch was besseres eingefallen. Ich glaube das ist jetzt ungefähr die vierte Version davon. Ich hoffe mal, für das nächste brauche ich nicht gar so lange. Danke für eure Reviews, lg Nirvanya.


End file.
